Jade the lion
Jade is a 11 year old lion cub, He is playful and ruthless, He used to live with Fire Coat the unicorn, He now lives with his sister older sister Tiaret, Jade's kingdom/pride was destroyed along with his parents, His sister was kidnapped by pirates and froce to work for them, Jade spent his life growing up in a orphanage, Where no kids wanted to play with him. Personality Though he may seem like a bully, He is kind hearted and emotional, He is also a bit spoiled, He can feel unloved most of the time, Jade is also very weak but can carry alot of weight, He can carry a 300 pound man, He hate's the feeling of being helpless(Like his sister) he is scared of bats and bugs, He also hate's the dark aswell, He is also abit of a showoff too. He often regret's his actions. Appearance His fur is golden yellow, He has big green eyes, A mist brown muzzle and chest hair, He has brown hair/mane and tail tuff, He has orange and white gloves, Orange socks, and blue and red shoes. About Name: Jade "kingson" Norway Nickname(s) Brat, meanie, bully Gender: Male Species: Lion Age: 11 Likes: Showing off, Meat, His family, Playing, Fire Coat Dislikes: Being helpless, Getting kidnapped, Seeing his family hurt, Being picked on. Voice Actor: Kimba the white lion as a cub(The new adventures of Kimba the white lion) Theme: He lives in you from Lion king 2 Simba's Pride http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjfM6NiMGG4 Relatives Fire Coat the Unicorn, Pinky the hedgehog, Lily the Wolf , Tara the Echidna, Alice the Hedgehog, Chum the Chipmuck, Orange the Cat, Alex the Monkey, Duke the Dog Love interest: Zabby the Lioness(In teen years but break's up in late 20s) Neutral: ??? Rivals: Mora the Swallow, Nightmare the Pony Family: Abbas(Father) Juno(Mother) Shula(Aunt) Tiaret(older sister) Backstory Jade was born in the Sunstown Kingdom/Pride, Even though Tiaret was older, Jade was first in line to become the next king, His aunt was jealous of her older sister being ruler but more upset by Tiaret and Jade being born, shortly after Tiaret was kidnapped by pirates, Everyone looked everywhere for her, They soon gave up thinking she got killed by something, Shula was happy Tiaret was gone, But she had to get rid of her sister and nephew and her brother-in-law, She later ran into Nightmare, And asked her a flavor of killing them, Nightmare agreed and did the task by setting it on fire, Jade's mother was able to carry Jade eough to the exist, But died in smoke before she made it, Jade was small and able craw out, The rescue workers found him, And search for his parents, But everyone had died in the fire, They toke Jade to an orphanage, He spent most of his life there, But the people at the orphanage didn;t teach about respect and being safe, Nor did the children want to play with him because he's a lion, Jade misbehaved so much that they kicked him out, Jade spent months on the streets, He attacked Fire Coat by mistake, And Fire Coat punched by mistake, after the mistake, Jade begged his life to not kill him, Fire told him that he wasn't going to kill him and that he was defending himself, He asked why Jade was alone and where were his parents, Jade told him that he knew his parents, Fire Coat toke him in and decided to raise him himself, Months later, Jade had met his sister again, after hanging out with her for awhile, They both deciced to live together. Redraw.png|Jade! Category:Lions Category:Males